


downpour;

by JustARandomFan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, angst if you squint, half canon i think, this was all because doyoung can sing so well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomFan/pseuds/JustARandomFan
Summary: For years her best friend Doyoung was the unmovable rock every time the rain poured ever so heavily.But, just like any storm, he was gone one morning. And she was left to deal with the loneliness.





	downpour;

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about writing this while watching one of Doyoung's VLives. 
> 
> If you can, listen to his cover of IU's 'Through The Night' while reading :D Enjoy!

She hears the pitter-patter of raindrops hitting the landing outside her window as she draws the duvet closer to her chin. Her eyes remain closed, trying her hardest to reach some sort of calm by counting sheep jumping over an imagined fence. 

‘Three hundred forty-one,’ she whispers. ‘Or was it forty-two? Ugh.’

Hindsight is twenty-twenty, and it’s probably staring at her dumb-ass three days ago when she decided to rush her major papers and join this family-get-together in her faraway childhood town, outside the range of fast data connections. In her defense, her cousin Taeyong practically _forced_ her to come. (' _You won’t regret it.’_ He smirked at her. _‘Plus, it’s time for you to relax and unwind!_ ’) 

She can only sigh as she brings the duvet over her face to try and cancel out the heavy rainshower just outside the walls of the room. Trust her to be a pushover only to immediately regret everything. Tossing and turning under the covers, she barely hears the knock from outside the door. 

‘Who is it?’ she whisper-shouts. 

She knows whoever it is probably didn’t hear her. Still, the door slowly opens revealing a familiar guy, carrying a towel and blankets. 

‘Doyoung? Is that you? What are you doing here?’ 

Her fear of storms almost drains out of her at the sight a few feet away. 

‘Yeah.’ he awkwardly laughs. ‘I just got back from the city so I didn’t make it to dinner. Mom told me to bring these to you.’

The room suddenly feels too small, the atmosphere too awkward. Here was her childhood best friend in front of her and yet things felt heavy.

‘So uhh,’ Doyoung looks at anything _but_ her. ‘I’ll just leave this here and I’ll let you go back to sleep. Sorry for disturbing you.’

He was placing the towel down by the table when lightning struck near enough to illuminate the room for a split second. She lets out a quiet yelp as she buries herself deeper into the duvet. A few seconds pass, she feels her thundering heartbeat slow back down, and for a while there is nothing but the sound of rain until she hears the shuffling of feet, forcing herself to peek from under the covers. 

'Uhm,' Doyoung, who was still standing by the doorway, nervously mutters that she _barely_ hears his voice. 'So, uh, you're still afraid of thunderstorms?'

She doesn't say anything—didn't think it would be possible but the tension was almost choking her. 

'Shit. What are you doing?' she hears him whisper to himself. 'Just fucking say it.'

She clears her throat. 'Yeah. It didn't go away, unfortunately.'

_Unlike how you did._

He nods. 'Do you… do you want me to sing to you? You know, just like old times.' 

His voice trails off. Doyoung eyes her bedside like he wants to inch closer because that's what he did _in the old times_. Back then he didn't need to ask because she expected him to just go inside her room and sit beside her and sing her the loveliest melodies only he can create. For years he was her rock every time the rain poured ever so heavily. 

But then, just like any storm, he was gone one morning. And she was left to deal with the loneliness.

There was no doubt in her mind that she'd never see him again. It's the reason why she even agreed to sleep at the Kim's house after they dragged her to join them for dinner when they found out she was visiting (because she was like _family_ to them). And yet, he was standing a few feet from her in the same room they last talked in years ago. She could say no. She _should_ say no. But there was a loud rumble from the sky and her body instinctively scoots farther into the bed making space for another body.

'Just,' she begins, feeling her cheeks burn both in anger at herself for giving in so _easily_ and shyness because they weren’t fourteen anymore—and being in bed with a man is not something she signed up for agreeing to this trip. 'just for a while.'

She stares at her fingers fidgeting with the duvet unaware of the sad smile Doyoung shoots at her. A corner of the bed dips. Glancing at her side she sees him lean against the headboard, one of his legs crossed under the other dangling by the ends. He left enough space between their bodies that she would have to stretch her arms a bit to reach him. 

Then, silence. 

The stillness drew on for a few beats, enough for embarrassment to catch on to her. But just when she was about to shoot up, just when she was about to tell him to _leave_ she heard a soft tune.

And, just like that, she was back four years ago—sitting in front of a piano, testing out the keys as her best friend sang along. She adored IU and, even though she made a lot of mistakes playing ' _You and I',_ Doyoung paid no mind as he weaved her peace through his voice. He had the power to do that. And judging by the way her mind slowly falls into calmness as his melody softly plays over the downpour, he still does.

She looks up at him (because she _had to_ ) and a small smile shows at her lips when she sees him with his eyes closed (unconsciously, because he always _felt_ every note).

For a moment, she almost forgives him for leaving her.

'You're still awake.' he says when their eyes meet. She doesn't even realize he finished singing the song. 

She holds his gaze (because she suddenly feels courageous, this is his effect on her).

'Your singing has gotten a lot better.' She compliments him.

His eyes are soft on her. So soft it almost feels like an apology. 'The company has really good vocal trainers, they've trained me really well.' 

'Mmm.' She hums in a nonchalant kind of approval. 'Are you almost through with training?' (' _Was everything worth it?'_ )

'They told me they'll introduce me soon.' (' _It will be.'_ ) 

'Are you ready for that kind of life?' 

Doyoung pauses and gives her a soft smile. 'I have to be, for everyone and everything I've sacrificed.' (' _I'm_ _sorry for leaving you._ ')

Her heart thumps hard against her chest that she almost questions if he can hear it over the rain. Maybe it's her fear resurfacing after his song or maybe it's because of the conversation they're having, one she's both wanted to have and to avoid. She eyes the hand now resting at his thighs and wants— _almost craves_ —to reach out and grasp it. But it doesn't feel right. Not yet.

'You'll do well. You always do.' (' _I can't forgive you yet.'_ )

Their sadness mirrors at each other's eyes. Still, Doyoung nods.

'Thank you.' (' _I understand._ ')

She finally breaks her stare, moving the covers closer to her. 

'I'll sing you another song.' Doyoung tells her. 'Close your eyes.'

And she does. Another melody filters through her ears, drowning the rain from outside her windows. She finally succumbs to sleep as his voice rises near the song's bridge. 

That night she dreams of a piano, a garden, and a boy. She won't remember it when she wakes but in her dreams she hears him speak—and his words feel _real_ like it came from outside the confines of her mind. 

' _I'll do right by you. From now on.'_


End file.
